Swingtown Era
by amandastherealdeal
Summary: What if Swingtown was never canceled? A continuation of Swingtown! Trina chuckles, placing a hand on one of his, stroking affectionately with her thumb, "morning." She smiles as she feels Tom move his hands in soothing movements over her stomach. Turning off the faucet she turns in his arms, "when's your next flight?"


**Hi Guys!**

 **I thought I'd write a Swingtown Fanfiction, I think there aren't nearly enough Swingtown stories! :P I loved Swingtown and I'm so sad it got canceled, so... I thought I'd continue from where they left off. I hope I can do the show justice!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **...**

It's early in the morning when Susan wakes, the sun shining through the unclosed hotel drapes. She takes a deep breath as she allows herself to feel comfort in Rodger's arms. Soothed by the steady beat of his heat from where she rests her head on his chest. All she wants is a few minutes of peace, before she has to deal with the repercussions of the precious night.

"What are you thinking?"

Rodger's quiet voice causes Susan to smile, "didn't know you were awake."

"Well how can I not be with you thinking so loud?

Susan chuckles, "give me some credit, I managed to not think for a few minutes."

"Mhmmm..."

"It's just..."

"Bruce?" Feeling a nod against his chest he sighs, "are you going to tell him?"

"I don't know," Susan says as she pushes herself up to sit against the headboard. Pulling the sheet up to her bare chest. Susan clears her throat, "are you going to tell Janet?"

"I don't know."

Susan nods, "are you still going to Cincinnati?"

"Do you want me to?"

"I don't know." Susan sighs, moving carefully to attempt to put her clothes on discretely.

Rodger rolls his eyes as he smiles, "you do realize that I've already seen everything right?"

Blushing Susan looks over her shoulder, "even so... could you... turn around?"

Rodger chuckles, "I'll do you one better," he says as he places a gentle kiss on her shoulder, "I'm going to take a shower."

...

"Sam? Sam!" BJ sighs as he throws the walkie-talkie against the roof.

Sam had warned him, said she'd be too far away.

"Are you trying to talk to her again?" Ricky says as he rolls his eyes, crawling out of BJ's window to join his friend on the roof.

"Yes," he mumbles.

"She told you she'd be too far away."

"I know that!"

Ricky sighs, "you really love her, don't you?"

"I told you that already."

"She'll be back soon."

"I know... but her Mom isn't even taking rehab seriously. The more she screws that up... the longer Sam stays away."

"Do you want to talk to her?"

"Sam's Mom?" Ricky nods, "why do you care? I thought you said I had to get over her."

Ricky sighs, "yeah... but you are still my best friend. As dumb as I think you are, I want to help you."

"Ok, fine. How are we going to fix this? What can we say to her Mom that will make her go to rehab?"

"We'll figure something out."

...

Bruce had woken up a few minutes ago, quickly getting dressed, being as quiet as he can he creeps to the apartment door.

"Bruce?"

Bruce takes a deep breath as he turns around, "morning." He gives a small smile, hoping he can slip out soon.

"You're leaving," Melinda says with a sly smile, crossing her arms and leaning against her bedroom door.

"Uh... yeah."

"Without saying goodbye."

"I'm sorry," Bruce sighs, "it's just... I have to go-"

"Back to your wife?"

Melinda nods as she looks down, "you're not going to tell her, are you?"

"Melinda I'm sorry. I can't... We have a family and... it's just-"

"Complicated."

Melinda nods as she walks to him, "Bruce... take it from a woman who has had her fair share of cheaters. A woman always knows, "at Bruce's confused look she says, "a wife always knows. Bruce... she's going to find out. It'd be better coming from you."

"We have a family."

"And you still chose to sleep with me. Don't make excuses. I won't tell her. But you'll have to."

...

"Morning!" Bruce shouts as he walks through the door.

"Good morning," Susan smiles as her husband kisses her cheek.

"What are your plans for the day?"

"Nothing much... Just chores, " she bends down to take the dish towel out of the drawer. "Once I finish these dishes I might go visit Trina." Susan shrugs, "how about you?"

"I actually have the day off. If you want, we can go over to the Decker's, see if they want to go out to dinner?"

Susan gives a confused smile as she turns off the faucet and turns toward her husband, "why dinner?"

Bruce chuckles, "I just thought we could spend dinner with our neighbor's and chat..."

"Chat?"

"Yeah, "

 _Maybe I'm trying too hard._

Bruce thinks as he keeps a smile plastered on his face.

"Ok..."

Both of them are oblivious of the fact that the other had spent the night elsewhere.

"Laurie!" Susan calls as she sees her daughter walk through the door.

"I don't want to talk." Laurie says as she runs up the stairs to her room, ignoring her parents calling after her.

"LAURIE! "Bruce yells, he doesn't like it when she runs through the house and ignores him.

"Bruce, it's ok. let her go."

"But she-"

"She' s upset."

"Why?"

"I don't know. But her face is red, she's been crying. Let her calm down first."

...

"Mhmmm... Good morning," Tom says as he circles his arms around Trina's waist as she does the dishes.

Trina chuckles, placing a hand on one of his, stroking affectionately with her thumb, "morning." She smiles as she feels Tom move his hands in soothing movements over her stomach. Turning off the faucet she turns in his arms, "when's your next flight?"

Tom smiles as he presses a soft kiss to Trina's lips.

"Tomorrow morning. Actually, I have a surprise for you."

"Oh really?" Trina says raising her eyebrow with a smirk.

"I'm not doing international anymore. I'm doing a new route to New York. It's a couple more hours than Miami but that way I'd have more time for you."

"But... why?"

"I want to have more time with you... and," Tom takes a deep breath, "the baby."

Trina gives a soft smile, "did I miss something? Are we keeping it?"

"Do you want to?"

"Do you?"

"It's your body and I fully support any decision you make."

Trina smiles, "I appreciate that, but this shouldn't just be my decision."

"I love you." Tom says with a bright smile as he kisses Trina, letting his tongue brush against hers. "So so much."

...

"Laurie sweetie," Susan says in a soft voice as she gently knocks and opens the door to her room.

"Go away," Laurie grumbles into her pillow.

"Honey what's wrong?" Susan says with concern as she gently sits on the bed next to her daughter, who is buried under blankets, burrowed as deep into her bed as possible.

"He's gone," Laurie whispers.

And as if the words had made the situation real only once they were said out loud, makes reality come crashing down.

Laurie sobs as she thinks of him, the man who had found his way into her heart.

"Oh honey, but you knew that already." Susan says in confusion as she lays down next to her daughter.

Laurie needs this, affection, the person she's found comfort in unconditionally her whole life. Laurie wordlessly turns into her Mother's open arms. Taking comfort from her mother stroking her hair as she cries into her shoulder.

...

"Janet," Trina says with an honest smile as she opens the door wider, "please, come in."

Janet smiles as she walks in, placing a plate of muffins on the counter.

Turning to face Trina she points at the pastry, "I used to crave them when I was pregnant with Ricky, so I thought..."

"Yes, of course thank you."

"Where's Tom?" Janet asks looking around curiously.

"He's at the airport getting his new route set."

"Tom's not flying to Tokyo anymore?"

Trina smiles, "no he's going to New York instead."

Trina says as she takes a seat at the dining table, Janet sits next to her asking, "just like that?"

Trina nods with an affectionate smile, "for me." Shaking her head she asks, "are you moving to Cincinnati?"

"No." Janet shakes her head, "Rodger went there last night, he won't be back until Monday. I... sort of told him I'm not moving. He can, but I won't. My life is here."

Trina smiles proudly, "good for you. Was he upset?"

"Yes, I think. I sort of told him right before he left. I was supposed to go with him. But I'm not moving. I.. I just don't get it. I'm his wife. We have a family and he just up and decides we're moving no matter what anyone says... He's never done that..."

Trina clears her throat, "maybe there's something more going on. Ask him when he gets back why he wants to move so badly."

Janet nods, "I will. But on a good point... I got an article published in the paper!" Janet says with a bright smile causing Trina to laugh.

"Congratulations Janet, you deserve it."

Janet takes a deep breath as she stares at the other brunette.

"I can tell you want to ask me something," Trina says as she turns her body towards Janet.

"Uhm... well, did you tell Tom?"

Trina smiles, "yes. Last night actually."

"Oh that's so great Trina, I'm so happy for you!" Janet says clapping her hands with a bright smile causing Trina to chuckle.

"Thank you. Janet... I don't know if we're ... going to keep it."

"You mean... abortion?"

"Maybe... if that's what we decide."

Janet nods, "you know... a long time ago I would have thought the worst of anyone who'd even consider abortion. But, I've come to know you Trina, understand you."

Trina smiles as she looks at Janet, "thank you. You know a lot of people judge me by what they see. It never really bothered me, I got used to it. When I met you, I figured you'd be like a lot of people I've met in the past. But you weren't, maybe a little at first, but you looked deeper."

"We both fought for a chance to get to know each other. Really know each other. Whether we knew it or not." Trina smiles as she nods. "Trina... do you... do you want to keep it?"

"If Tom-"

"I'm not asking about Tom, I'm asking about you. Do you want to keep this baby?"

"Look at my lifestyle I-"

"Ignore that. Everything set aside, do you want this child?"

Trina smiles tearfully, "I think I do. this baby... it's growing inside of me and I feel connected with it. I feel this bond... I-I..."

"You love it," Janet says in understanding as she places a comforting hand on Trina's arm. "You love your child."

Trina chuckles as a tear rolls down her face, "what am I going to do Janet?"

"Trina look at me, " Janet says as she turns Trina's head towards her. "Everything's going to be alright. We're going to get you a Doctor's appointment, get everything you need for both of you to be healthy. Tell Tom how you feel. If there's anything I know about you two is you were meant to be. Your love for each other is unique. You will get through this."

...

"Hey Bruce!" Tom says with a greeting smile as Bruce opens his door. "A little bird told me that you had the day off. What do you say to getting a few drinks?" Tom says with an inviting grin.

Bruce chuckles as he nods his head. Susan had gone over to Trina's house a few minutes ago to spend time with Trina.

"That sounds perfect." Bruce laughs as he grabs his coat and they both head to the local bar.

As they sit at the bar, thanking the bartender for their drinks Tom asks, "so, how's it going?"

Bruce shakes his head, taking a sip of his drink, "good, good. What about you?" He asks, trying to avoid talking about what happened the previous night.

"Actually, Trina's pregnant."

"You're kidding!" Bruce says with a shocked smile. "Congrats man!" Bruce says as he pats Tom on the back.

"Thanks... but uh... we don't know if we're keeping it." Tom says as he clears his throat.

"Really? Are you guys thinking about abortion?"

"Don't know. I really don't know," Tom says with a shrug.

"Do you want to keep it?"

"Honestly? I think I do. It's just, this time it's so different. God, I can just imagine how cute she'd be. Look like her beautiful Mother."

"She?" Bruce gives a knowing smile.

"I've always imagined the baby as a girl. Ever since I found out."

"You really do love her."

Tom looks at Bruce with a bright smile, "I love her with everything that I am."

...

 **Later that night**

Trina laughs as she enters her bedroom, Tom following close behind.

"Well I certainly didn't expect to spend the night at the playboy club with Susan and Bruce tonight." Tom chuckles as he hangs his jacket up in the closet.

"Me too. Did they seem a little..."

"On edge? Ohhhh yeah."

"Mhmmm..." Trina smiles as she feels Tom's hands encircle her waist.

"How about we forget about Susan and Bruce for the night?" Trina smirks as she feels Tom press soft kisses on her shoulder, trailing to her neck.

"Why?" Trina says with a coy smile as she stares at their reflection in the mirror.

"Tom?"

"Yes?"

"Have you thought about it? If you want to keep the baby?"

Tom smiles as he turns his wife in his arms. Resting his hands on her hips, stroking as he stares into her mesmerizing eyes.

"What do you want?"

"You first."

"Same time?" Trina smiles as she nods.

"On 3," Tom whispers as he leans his forehead against hers.

"I,

2,

3"

They look into each other's eyes as they both say at once,

"I want to have the baby."

...

 **I hope you liked it!**

 **Let me know what you think!**


End file.
